Skye the half Quileute wolf
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: After her family are attacked, Skye's world is turned upside down. She can turn into a werewolf, and her siblings are only her half-siblings. 'God can life get any more complicated' Yes it can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Welcome to another story of mine. I have been on the fence with story 'Should I post it, should I not' sort of thing. Well to any reading this you are my inspiration. A thank you to my sister who really helped with this story and my friend Moon White Rose, I probably wouldn't have posted this without you.**

**This story has Marcus, Aro and Alec as the main characters. THERE IS NO SLASH.**

**Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or claim to be affiliated with the author. All original characters are copyright to me.**

Chapter 1

The sounds of children frolicking and playing together broke the quiet peacefulness of the evening. Skye was sitting on the swings in the playground near her house, her dark-brown hair trailing behind her as she swung back and forth. She was 5'9 with dark-brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and had natural tan with bright green eyes, a trait only she shared with her father.

Skye spent most of her time in the play-ground; she didn't have any friends and was the youngest of three children. Her oldest sister (Susan) was twenty-six, with light brown hair, her mothers blue eyes and standing at 5'6 was the smallest of the three siblings. Her brother (Matthew) was twenty-one, also had blue eyes, dark brown close cropped hair and was the tallest at 6'7 and Skye was sixteen. Despite both having jobs her siblings still lived at home, but contributed some of there wages to the household. Skye would go as far as saying that her siblings were her only friends, but she always felt a _little _distance between them. Living in a household with much older siblings meant that she acted older that she was, it made people avoid her all throughout school. And that was why the swings on the playground were her refuge.

The sun was going down so Skye jumped of the swings and ran home, she had a lot of stamina and could sprint all the way there. As she left the town she ran through the fields as a short-cut and when she came up to her house she walked the rest of the way to catch her breath. She liked living outside a rural Irish town; little pollution, noise and traffic, and free eggs from the nice lady up the road only a ten minute cycle away. She can honestly say that she loved her life and family.

It was dark when she opened the door and the first thing she noticed was wrong was the silence. Normally the house was full of chatter with background noise from the TV, but not tonight…

Before she could dwell on it anymore Skye was dragged into the sitting-room by someone. She looked up and saw two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The male has short cropped ginger hair and a well muscled body. The female had long wavy light brown hair and a body that would make a model cry, both had blood red eyes and sinister smiles.

"Oh look, another one comes to join our party." The male said shoving Skye toward the rest of her family who were cowering against the wall.

Susan picked Skye up and hugged her close, shaking like a leaf.

Then it happened. It was too fast for them to see; one minute the sibling's parents were next to them and the next they were in the hands of the strangers, struggling against there captures with all there strength. The strangers didn't even seem to notice there struggles; holding them like it was nothing.

"We are terribly sorry about this-" the male said in a heavy sarcastic voice "-but a Vampire has to eat to survive." Then he and the female sunk there teeth into there parents neck, draining there blood.

At that moment something in Skye snapped. She had a red haze in her eyes, a hot taste in her mouth and she was shaking like a tuning fork along her spine that felt like it was on fire.

She lunged at the Vampires and 'exploded' out of her skin into a gigantic wolf the size of a horse. The Vampires dropped the bodies in shock and ran out the front door cursing with the wolf Skye hot on there tail's. Skye's muscles contracted and released in an effortless rhythm, she used her four legs and felt like she was flying. She quickly caught up to the Vampires (murderers), leaped and caught the male in her teeth. She didn't think only acted on instinct and tore the head from the Vampires body only to be hit in the side by the female, she flew through the air and landed hard on the ground, hurting her shoulder.

Skye got up and charged again at the female fuelled by pure rage and adrenalin, she caught the females' arm in her mouth as went to punch her and Skye ripped the arm clean off. She pushed the female Vampire to the ground and started to disembowel her. Skye could only see the red haze and let her instincts control her.

When Skye calmed down she remembered her parents and siblings and ran as fast as she could back to the house following the scent trail. When she reached her house she found her sister standing at the front door, with a tear-stained face and wide cautious eyes.

"Skye is that really you?" she asked her voice small and timid.

Skye only wined and sat on her haunches. Susan slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on the fur of her head.

"Are you able to turn back?" her voice full of worry.

At this point she started to panic, how was she going to turn back, could she turn back?

"_Don't panic Skye-"_A voice told her.

She looked around for the source and saw the neighbor's dog, a jack russell terrier.

"_Focus on becoming human again and keep calm, that's all it takes."_

Oh my God im talking to animals now, she thought. Skye knew that it was crazy but what other choice did she have? She calmed down and focused on becoming a human what she looked like and what it felt like. There was a silent shimmer and she was on her hands and knees, human again. She was ecstatic except for the fact that she was naked. Her sister placed her coat on her shoulders and led her inside.

Skye and Susan went into the sitting room and saw the bodies of her parents; they were barley alive and extremely pale.

Skye knelt down next to her father. He was taking ragged labored breaths. He moved his lips and whispered something inaudible, Skye moved closer to him.

"Skye…in my dresser…on the top shelf is…a letter. It's for you. Read it and please know…it doesn't change anything…" He whispered so softly that Skye had to strain to listen.

There were tears running silently down her cheeks and she was straining to keep her breathing steady.

"We still love you…every…one…of…you-"Her mother said with her dying breath.

Her father gave a smile and closed his eyes before dying as well. Matthew closed there mothers eyes so it looked like they were both sleeping. Only they would never wake up again.

**A/N Tell me what you thing in a review. And if anyone is confused I'll try and clear up any confusion in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have said this before but Skye looks a bit like yoruichi from Bleach. Updates will probably be slow as I am now in collage but I'll try and get some chapters done during my free time. There are a LOT of stories floating around in my head and I am hopeing to post more in the future. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Skye was woken by the twitter of birds her joints stiff and cramps in her mussels, she felt like she had run a mile, got run over by a bus and dragged a kilometer by a truck. She got out of bed and noticed there were bruises on her arms and stomach, 'how did I get those?' she wondered. Walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth she noticed that a rather large bruise on her cheek. . .

'What the hell hap-' Skye suddenly remembered what happened. 'Please, let that have been a dream.'

Skye went down to the kitchen and saw her brother and sister sitting at the table, looking incredibly crestfallen. They both turned too looked at Skye the moment she walked through the door with a strange look, like anticipation on there faces.

"So, not a dream huh? All of that really happened last night?" Skye asked.

The look on her sibling's faces was enough. Skye couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes and down her face, she was too overwhelmed. Loosing her parents, finding out that vampires are real and that she was a werewolf, nobody could take that much in one night and _not_ have a mini break-down.

Susan got up from her chair and hugged her close. That was the best thing anyone could do for Skye in her opinion, it showed her that her family (what little was left) that they didn't care _what_ she was, they didn't care that she was a wolf-freak, they still cared about her.

It also helped that her sister had this uncanny was of making everything seem better that it was. Making the place _happier_ somehow.

Mathew coughed dramatically to get the attention of his sisters who were still comforting each other, and he pulled out a letter from the counter-top behind him. "I thought that you would like to see this." He started "it's the letter that Dad was talking about the other night. . ." Matt's voice trailed off toward the end becoming quieter.

The letter itself was a faded yellow color because of its age, and sealed with tape. The letter itself was addressed to Skye. Susan walked over to Matt, who had his right foot resting on his felt leg while his right hand had the letter, and took it from him. She looked at it questioningly then held it out to Skye.

"Sue. . ." Skye couldn't even finish because her sister had clamped the hand that wasn't holding a letter over her mouth.

"Don't even start with me" Sue said "Because I don't want to hear it, you are going to open this letter then read it. . . Then we-" She indicated to herself and Matt "are going to read it too"

Skye knew it was easer to just do what she was told than to even _try_ and argue with her sister when she made up her mind. So she took the ancient letter with a sigh and carefully pried the tape off the back off the letter. The letter itself was just as yellow as the envelope. The date was a few months after Skye was born.

It read; _To our daughter,_

_ If you are reading this letter then I am truly sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you this myself or that I am unable to. I know that you are confused and I hope that this letter will clear some things up. You are not your mother's daughter. _

_When I was traveling in America for a job there I met a wonderful woman . . . I wont go into details but you were conceived. It was a stupid one night stand but I don't regret the outcome (you) at all. _

_Your brother and sister were only young at the time so I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't remember this happening. Anyway when your biological mother found me here in Ireland and said that she wanted to let me know that she was expecting and that she would most likely not survive the birth, she was very weak at the time. She wanted nothing more than to make sure that you were taken care off. _

_Your mother (non-biological) already knew about the affaire and wanted another child. Your Biological mother was Native American. . . I can't remember the exact name of the tribe (I think it was like 'Kill-something' only with a 'Q') but you were always loved and always will be._

_Love Dad._

After Skye's siblings (or half- siblings) read the letter they both stared at her. An awkward silence filled the room until Sue said "well this letter is right about one thing. You are still loved, epically by us."

**. . . _ . . .**

A few days after the funeral Skye, Matt and Sue were sitting around the dining table. The atmosphere was still a little depressing when Matt brought up a topic Skye hoped was forgotten.

"Hay Skye wanna try and become a werewolf again? Or is it only on the full moon?" he said teasing.

They had had a bit of trouble with the name of the native-american tribe and google, but with a little bit of tweaking they had managed to find the name of the tribe that Skye belonged to and together they had read some of the legends that were told. One was a story of a 'spirit-warrior' that was betrayed by his friend had to inhabit the body of a wolf. It was said that the decedents of that wolf-warrior were also able to change into wolves. Well that explained a lot.

"_No_-" Skye started before she was interrupted by Matt.

"Listen before you shoot the idea down, hear me out" She scowled and kept quiet "I'll take that as a yes then. OK well you know that Sue and I will stand by you, and if you get past the whole 'My sister turns into a wolf the size of a wolf', it IS kinda cool." Matt finished.

Skye didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, she didn't believe what she had just heard. Her brother had just openly admitted that the very thing Skye was scared of, he thought was _'cool'_. "You think... that me turning into a werewolf... is _'cool'?_" Skye wasn't sure if she was more infuriated or appalled. "I can't listen to this, you two are insane" And she stormed off into her room deciding to be infuriated.

"I don't think she likes the idea Matt" Sue said from the other side of the table

Because of her siblings, Skye now had a lot to think about. Listening to the Final Fantasy VII soundtrack she went about organizing her thoughts. Skye was afraid, terrified of what she was, Did she want to turn into a werewolf again? What if she hurt someone? What if she couldn't turn back and was stuck as a wolf forever?

While she could remember every detail of that night and especially the talking dog, she couldn't remember exactly _how_ she turned back . . . she just did.

As the 'Cosmo Canyon' theme came on through Skye's headphones she decided to give the wolf thing a try '_What's the worst that can happen?'_ she thought "I am so gonna regret that later" she mumbled.

Skye made her way back into the kitchen and was surprised to see that dinner was almost ready. Glancing at the clock she was that she was in her room for more than three-and-a-half hours. _'Time fly's when thinking about becoming a werewolf'_

Sue and Matt both turned when they noticed her. "I'll give it a _try_, and that's _all_" she said to them. They both looked smug... '_I am sooo going to regret this...'_

**. . . _ . . .**

Skye, Matt and Sue were standing in the middle of the garden, the good thing about living in the country-side, no neighbors. Skye was wearing an old pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt. If she was going to explode out of her clothes she wasn't going to were anything she couldn't afford to loose. The grass felt good to her naked feet, Skye liked to walk barefoot normally.

'_Concentrate...'_ Skye thought_ 'Concentrate... Concen-'. _"This is stupid. It's never going to work if I just think 'become a werewolf'" Skye was getting more and more frustrated with her siblings, they had been at this for hours. Skye didn't notice that she was trembling slightly.

Matt noticed it though "Skye maybe you need to use anger. What are you feeling now?"

The trembling stopped; Skye hadn't even noticed that she was doing it. She tried recreating the anger (it wasn't hard considering how annoyed she was at the whole thing) and this time she felt it. There was fire trembling down her spine sending the tremors to her arms and legs, but it wasn't enough. Skye gave a slight 'push' and felt heat flooding through her body and felt a silent shimmer that made her something else.

It was surreal and strange. Skye through her big paws onto the ground feeling awkward, they felt too big. She was surprised to see that she was taller than both her sister AND brother. Matt was 6'7 and it felt strange to be so tall. Skye guessed that she was a bit under 10 foot.

She never got a good look at herself as a wolf the last time; her coat was a mix of silver's, grey's and browns. Her paws and forearms were white fading to silver, her arms to her torso were silver, and her face and muzzle were white, with a 'vein' of white going between her eyes and dividing into a strange Y shape in the silver-gray shade of her face-fur. Her underbelly was a faded white going into silver then gray and finally fading into a dark-sandy-light-brown color on her back and tail.

Skye's paws, while being big, were also different than a normal wolf's. The dew claw which grows higher on the leg and doesn't touch the ground was longer on Skye. It was almost like a thumb. It was like a strange hand-paw.

Matt was stunned "Wow..." was all he could say. Sue on the other hand, who had seen Skye's wolf form before and got over her shock quicker than Matt, walked over to wolf-Skye and put out her hand to her. Skye saw what she wanted and moved her head closer so Sue's hand was on her head.

Sue ran her hand over the fur on Skye's head "Hmmm, it's really soft and warm." Skye grumbled a sigh.

Matt, who finally recovered from shock, said "Lets see how fast you can run"

Skye was actually happy at this, she always liked running. She bounded from end of the garden to the other in just a few strides and a few seconds. I wasn't near as fast as Skye felt she could go. "My God, that was epic." Matt said his eyes bugging out of his head "Change back and we'll head inside"

Skye's wolf face fell and Sue and Matt understood that to be the universal 'Oh crap' face.

"You _can_ change back right? You did it before" Sue asked

**. . . _ . . .**

A few hours later Skye finally managed to change back. Her sister had suggested that if they wanted to know how fast Skye could run they could go to the Curragh (pronounced Kurr-ah). It was famous for flat-land horse racing and was only a 20 minute drive away. It wouldn't be hard to find a deserted spot. Then things could get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is so over do. I wrote an extra long one to make up for it. And to 'I heart vamps' (guest) Your idea is good but I already have this story plot written. Maby ill do an AU of this story and have that happen.**

**A thank you to Moon White Rose/ latinaintheblood/ alexma/ gracieluvsya/ I heart vamps for reviewing. And to all that followed and fav'd**

Chapter 3

On the drive to the Curragh Sue and Matt were talking and making a list about what they were going to do. They wanted to see how fast Skye could run for starters and probably branch out from there.

It didn't take long to find an abandoned part of the Curragh. Sue and Matt were waiting for Skye to phase. It had taken a few weeks but Skye had finally managed to get a handle on phasing, it felt more 'fluid', and her siblings were more used to it. Skye wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Things started to get strange, well even stranger. Skye got stronger, her muscles got bigger and she almost had a six-pack. She almost had the figure of a female Olympic Gymnast. Her sister said that it must be because of the Werewolf thing. Even so Skye wasn't complaining. 'Hmm maybe we can use the Curragh to see how fast I am as a human too?'

They arrived at an area of the Curragh that wasn't used very often. Well the Curragh was _huge_ so finding an unused area was pretty easy. Everyone got out of the car and decided to walk farther away to avoid any possible damage to Matt's car. 'I refuse to have ANY damage to my car!' he said when Skye and Sue asked.

So when they were deemed 'a safe distance away from the car' Skye went behind a Furze/gorse bush to phase. She neatly folded her clothes and focused her self. She felt her spine tingle and flare with heat, then the spasms started and Skye gave a mental push and 'exploded' into her wolf self.

At first phasing into a wolf was horrible. Skye felt to empty and alone. She knew that wolves needed a pack and that she didn't have one. She didn't know if she was the only one left.

When she told her brother and sister about it her sister said that she didn't need a pack because she had them. Skye didn't know how she ended up with a grate sister like Sue, but she was glad to have her and her ability to make everything seem better.

Skye grabbed her folded clothes in her mouth and padded her way from out behind the bush and toward her siblings. She walked over to her sister and placed her clothes into Sue's outstretched arms."Hmm..." Sue said "Your eyes are golden-y. Like a _real_ werewolf" She laughed at the last part.

They used an abandoned part of the racecourse the three siblings were able to determine how fast Skye could run. At a full sprint it toped two hundred and thirty miles an hour (or three hundred and seventy kilometers OR as fast as an F1 Car). Skye was very happy to be able to let loose and run as fast as she could. After about an hour Skye had an idea, she went over to her sister and lay down on her stomach pointing to her back with her head and muzzle.

"Skye what are you doing?" Sue asked tilting her head. Skye sighed, ran behind a bush again and quickly phased.

"I want you to get on my back Sue. You have riding experience, don't you?" Skye asked, amazed at how they didn't understand.

Sue sighed remembering her horse riding experience, but she couldn't keep it up when her paycheck was needed to help pay the mortgage. "All right i'll give it a try, but no going fast. I haven't been riding in a while."

Her answer was Skye re-immerging from behind the bush giving a 'wolfy grin'. She lay on her stomach and Sue climbed on her back just behind the shoulder blades and grabbed Skye's fur where the rains of a horse would be.

Skye slowly raised her self up of the ground and got "Whoa..." from her sister on her back. Sue kicked her sides and Skye sighed and shook her head. "Sorry force of habit" Sue apologized and gave a nervous laugh. Skye started to walk slowly; she could smell her sister's anxiety and fear. After few minutes she felt Sue kick her sides again and Skye went into a 'canter'. She heard her sister laugh, she was enjoying this.

After a while Sue said "Hay, stop will you?" she pulled on her fur and Skye complied and lowered her self so her sister could get off without hurting herself. Skye's ears twitched, she never would get used to hearing literally everything around her. She could here the birds in the trees and the many sheep that grazed on the land and the horses being taken for a small exercise. As it was getting late the trio decided that it was time to head home, but not before going into the town to get dinner. Skye gathered her clothes and went behind a bush to change.

**. . . _ . . . **

Later that night Matt and Sue were chatting while seated at the table talking about finances while Skye was sitting at the couch not far away.

"How are we going to afford food AND pay the mortgage?" Sue said while hanging her hands on her head, elbows on the table.

"Im not sure. How much longer can we go until one of us gets paid?" Matt asked his head resting on his knuckles. Listening to this got Skye very depressed. Her siblings were worrying about money and it was because she couldn't change into a wolf fast enough to save there parents.

"Umm Im going to go out for a walk or something..." Skye said looking fir any excuse to quickly leave the room. Once she was out of the house she started walking (nearly jogging) away from the house, she tried thinking a out _anything_ to get her mind off her siblings and there financial situation. While she was racking her brain an idea came to her, 'Maby I should try something with my Phazeing?'

It was a good idea, Skye always felt that her Phazeing was a bit 'forced' not fluid that she wanted it to be. Skye found a small empty forest (which was easy) and got in a stance, ready to phase. She could feel her spine tingle and was about to give her final mental 'push' when she immediately stopped.

'Stupid, Don't blast out of you clothes. Take them off first. That's just wasting money' So after that mental scolding she placed her clothes (folded) next to a tree and tried to slowly phase into her wolf form. Needless to say it didn't work. Skye felt her body 'explode' and felt her paws hit the ground.

'_Damn'_ she thought _'That didn't go at all like I wanted it to. I didn't see ANY difference. Hmmm mabie I should try again and concentrate more or something.'_

And she did. More than two hours later Skye was thoroughly 'sick' of being in wolf form. On the up side she felt that her 'Phazeing' was more fluid. She didn't need to give the mental 'push' as much any more.

Or mabie that was her imagination and she wanted to feel like she accomplished something. Skye was very hungry at this point; it seemed that exploding oneself took a lot out of someone. So Skye did the only thing she could think off. She went off to hunt a dear.

The only place that she could think off to even find a dear was in the Phoenix Park in Dublin. Now anyone that looks at a map will see that Kildare and Dublin are pretty far away (an hour and thirty minutes by car driving with speed) Skye wanted to see how quick she could make it. And the strange thing was Skye could feel where she was. Like she knew there north was so she know on a map that Dublin was to the east.

Skye took off, feeling free. She felt her powerful legs running in rhythm; she easily dogged trees and ran through empty fields, she kept her ears up to alert her to cars so she could steer clear of any roads. At one point she found a field full of cows. But Skye felt too happy in running to stop. The cows got spooked and bolted running around the field; that made Skye laugh in her head.

Half way through the journey Skye started panting. She didn't even think about it she just let the 'wolfey' part take over. She made it to the Park in about forty-five minutes to an hour, '_not bad'_ she thought smug. She started sniffing the air and quickly got a sent of something. Hopeing it was dear she started to follow it and (much to her relief) it was deer. So she committed the scent to memory.

Skye saw about twenty deer, two were full grown bucks. She decided to go for a female so she wouldn't hurt the ecosystem. She got ready mentally preparing her self and jerked forward but didn't move her feet, the thought of killing another living thing was sickening. So Skye thought back to the night her parents were killed, back to how she felt, how 'out of sink' she was with her human side.

Again she readied herself, and this time she jumped at her target, landed on the deer's back brought her teeth down on its neck. The bight wasn't enough to kill it and Skye could feel its blood filling her mouth, so she jerked her head and snapped the dear's neck. She then started to tear at the flesh of the deer, cringing at the taste and the warmness.

'_im just eating raw venison-'_she reminded her self _'just warm, raw venison'_

She finished eating and cleaned her self off in a stream before making her way back home giving her a lot of time to think. _'well at least I may have saved them money. If they don't have to buy as much food for me then it will go to paying the_ _mortgage. And all it took was for me to eat a dear...Yeah I hope I get use to that quick'_

It didn't take Skye long to get back to the spot where she left her clothes. She just followed her nose. By the time she walked back home her Brother and Sister were just about to put dinner on. When they asked if she was hungry she got very strange looks. Skye couldn't help being sympathetic with the looks that she was getting. Her response to the looks were

" I know..." And she walked up to her room jealous of the delicious smells.

**. . . _ . . .**

The next few weeks became pretty routine for Skye. Whenever she got angry at her brother (which was pretty often) she felt like she wanted to 'explode' into her wolf self. It was through sheer will that she didn't. Skye also found after her little hunting experience with the deer that she would _Never go after Sheep_! The annoying things scatter in every direction and are _way_ to woolly.

On an up side she found that if she brought a deer to a butcher's they would skin and clean it for her, taking a small portion themselves for funds. So Skye was so _very_ happy to know that she didn't have to eat raw deer as much. She almost cried with joy and happiness, and got strange looks from people on the street.

Skye also continued to practice on her slow phazeing, with the help of her siblings. Her sister had found a website that had relaxing and stress relieving techniques that actually made a difference. In little under a month Skye could 'half phase' and resemble the werewolf from Van-Helsing or the 'Worgen' from 'Word of Warcraft'. Which she thought was "Epic beyond all belief!"

In her half form she could _easily_ outrun an Olympic runner, and found it quite fun to run around on all fours in 'Half form'. Skye keep trying to find little in 'betweens' for her phasing. The only way she could describe her half form was giving her mental 'push' as slow as possible and slowly releasing a tense muscle and holding it.

The strangest thing happened to Skye in her back garden (If transforming into a Horse sized wolf wasn't strange). It was a warm sunny day in Ireland, which didn't happen _nearly_ often enough and Skye and her Sue were sitting on the back garden grass while Matt was off at work. Skye was sprawled on the grass enjoying the small amount of heat (Not that she ever felt cold much anyway) and Sue was leaning back on her arm's one leg out and one up close to her body.

Skye herd a rustling noise from the bush's and trees that acted as a natural fence and tensed up. Only to have popped out a squirrel...A freaken' Squirrel! Skye sat up and brought a knee to her body. The Squirrel was a 'Red Squirrel', ironically more dark orange, with a huge bushy tail. It scurried right up to Skye and hopped onto her knee, while Skye looked on open mouthed, Sue had a similarly open mouth, but she was attempting to keep her self from laughing.

She defiantly failed when a Jackdaw, with a black face and silver middle landed right on Skye's shoulder. Skye jumped up swatting her shoulder and knee stepping away from the Jackdaw and Squirrel. The Squirrel stood up on its hind legs and quickly bowed down a few times in a little dance thing and scurried away. Sue was crying with laughter attempting to say "So were-werewolves ah- actually do commune with nature hahahah..."

Skye left her outside on the ground laughing and headed inside.

**. . . _ . . .**

When it was comeing up to three months since Skye, Sue and Matt's patents were killed by the two crazy vampires that Skye went psycho on and literally mauled to death. Skye was still hunting all manner of things in the wild and had really gotten good at holding her phasing at different 'Stages'. She could go Quarter or 'Quart', Half and Three Quarter or 'Three Quart'.

Her Quart form made large fangs appear in her mouth and her nails became long and sharp and light fur appear on her body, the only dramatic change were her eyes, they would change to a gold color (Just like her full wolf form). She could still talk normally and as long as she wore a jumper nobody would ever know.

Skye's half form made her look like a 'Worgen' from 'Word of Warcraft'. More like the generic werewolf. She would walk on the tops of her feet and her legs were more 'Wolf like'. Skye stood at about seven feet tall, towering over everyone. She had a short wolf face and muzzle with huge canine like teeth and her braded hair would fall past her shoulder blades. Actually she found it strange that she still had her braid at all. Skye imagined that with long hair came a long wolf coat. Her hands were sharp claws and Skye found that she could leave huge deep groves in trees and cut right through small thin ones.

And Skye's Three Quart form was much like her full wolf form. The most noticeable difference was the very pounced dew claw that acted very like a thumb and when Skye stood on her hind legs, she had a bad slouch.

Skye, Sue and Matt were sitting in the lounge watching an old James Bond Movie with Sean Connery. It was late, about ten at night and the moon was bleaching the dark night when there was a knock on the front door. Skye, thinking it was one of the neighbors, un-thinkingly unlocked and opened the door.

On the other side were three people dressed in pitch black cloaks, there hoods were down so Skye could see there faces. They were hauntingly beautiful with blood read eyes. Skye immediately had a horrible flashback to the night her parents were killed. The man on the far left had dark brown hair and an incredibly board look, the one in the middle was the obviously the leader and had a Cheshire cat grin, Skye knew to avoid this one, he seemed dangerous under that false smile and the man on the right had snow white hair and an absolutely livid expression.

"So-" The man in the middle said sounding like an excited child "-You're the supposed 'Child of the Moon?'"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, and thank you to everyone that is still reading this and to any newcomer's that have started reading. I hope to have a new chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything.**

**Please review.**

Chapter 4

'Oh Shit!' Skye slammed the door on the three vampires in a panic "Everybody run!" she yelled as she ran into the sitting room. Susan and Matt were starring at her with confused stares.

The door was broken open and Sky was having flashes of when her parents were killed. At that moment Skye decided that she wasn't going to let her siblings die the same way.

When the trio caught a glimpse of Susan two of them, the black and brown haired looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Didyme..." the brown haired one whispered in disbelief

'This is my chance, in _not_ letting this end like last time!' Skye thought. She lunged fully shifted at one of them not careing who she caught, using the element of surprise as her only advantage.

The snowy haired man was the unlucky one who was gripped by her jaws and thrown backwards. The door was collateral and completely splintered on impact. Skye and the Vampire landed hard on the ground. The vampire through Skye of him using his legs and throwing her backwards.

Before she could attempt to get up two other vampires were at her side. They grabbed her front legs, pinned them to her sides forcing her face to the ground so she couldn't bite them.

None of Skye's struggling could break there iron grip on her legs.

After the white-blond vampire had recovered from his fall his two friends were beside him in an instant. The raven haired man calmly walked over to the still struggling Skye. He knelt to her level (Which was difficult as she was nearly his height even forced to the ground) and looked her in the eye.

"We mean you no harm child" He said

Skye's response was growling and snarling, she renewed her struggle's to escape from the two that held her. He reached out a hand to rub her forehead.

"Master Aro-" the one on the right said "-are you sure? Demetri and I are having a let of trouble holding her."

Aro looked at them hand still outstretched "I am sure Felix, I am merely curious to se if my powers will work on her." His hand connected to Skye's head caressed her fur, feeling the immense heat.

"Ah, so you are worried that we will harm you siblings as the last Vampires you encountered." Aro asked.

This caused Skye to stop struggling in shock. How did he know this? She asked herself.

He answered her unspoken question "I can see every thought you have ever had by contact to one's skin. And if you promise to behave I will have Felix and Demetri release you"

'How can I trust you?' Skye snarled as she thought her question to him as his hand was still on her head, and _very_ cold.

"You can't. But if we wanted to harm or kill you we would have already done so. We are here to do a deal and see if you are a threat" He answered. Aro could see from her thoughts that she had complied. "Felix, Demetri, release her." He said as he removed his hand and stood back.

They were very apprehensions but knew better than to disobey. So they released there hold on Skye and she slowly stood on all four's. Aro looked up at her, then removed his cloak and held it out to her.

"For when you change back" he answered at her confused look.

Skye slowly phased back, shocking everyone but Aro, who already knew what she could do through her thoughts. When Skye was three quarters of the way back to human (Still covered in enough fur to not be naked) she took Aro's cloak and wrapped it round herself then phased completely back to human.

"Lets go inside" Aro suggested as he turned to the other's and returned to the house where Sue and Matt were watching from the splintered door.

When they were all inside and seated at the table, except Skye who preferred to stand so that she could protect her sibling's if need be, and Aro decided to start things off.

"As you know my name is Aro, and these are my brothers Marcus-" He indicated to the brown haired man on his right who was starring at Susan like she was the whole world "-and Caius" He indicated to the snowy haired man to his left who was scowling at Skye, who was scowling right back.

"Why are you starring at me like that?" Sue asked Marcus but it was Aro that answered.

"The reason what he is so infatuated with you is because you bare a striking resemblance to Didyme, my sister and Marcus' past mate." He answered "So to look at you is to see Didyme come back to life."

"And why are you here?" Matt asked

Caius answered this question "We received intelligence that there was a 'Child of the Moon' living here. And we came to exterminate it" his voice was as harsh as his eyes.

"How did you know about me!" Skye asked unintentionally growling as well.

"It was from two vampires that im sure you remember." Aro said leaving it up to Skye, Matt and Sue to remember who they were on about.

It was Skye who remembered them first "No, I killed them. I ripped them to shreds!" Skye was nearly in hysterics.

"I'm sorry to say that takes more than that to kill a Vampire" Aro said. "They are alive, and in Volterra."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sue asked her voice shaking. Marcus' hand twitched as if he wanted to comfort her.

Aro's eyes looked giddy as he explained this part "We have a proposition for you." He stared "Come with us to Volterra, become part of the Volturi guard, and you may witness there execution."

"No!" Skye and Caius yelled at the same time

"You cant be serious Aro." Caius grabbed Aro's shoulder bringing his attention onto him. "Bringing this unstable child to Volterra? Are you mad!?"

Aro turned toward his brother "Imagine the influence of having a shifter not bound to a pack in our guard? And the added bonus of a potential mete for Marcus" He added to low for human hearing.

"We're not going with you. It was vampires' fault that our parents were killed!" She was shaking, trembling like an earthquake.

"Wait Skye" Susan stood up placing a hand on Skye's trembling shoulder. "I want to go."

"_What!_" was so shocked she stopped trembling. "You cant be serious!"

"I am." She said "What is there for us here? Soon we wont be able to afford food or the mortgage. Im going."

"Me as well" Matt stated

"_Damn It!" _Skye yelled banging both fist's on the table breaking it in half, the three Volturi leaders were unfazed and unflinching "Why would you put me in this position?"

"Will you come with us?" Sue asked her eyes pleading

Skye took a calming breath at tried to control the trebling "Fine, where ever you go, ill go" she said.

Aro looked like Christmas had come early. "Excellent we shall leave in the morning" he said standing and drawing his hands together. Caius was infuriated and Marcus was still starring at Susan.

* * *

The next morning Skye hadn't slept at all. She was afraid that her siblings would be killed while they slept. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was finding it hard to concentrate. When Matt and Susan woke they found her wandering around the house.

"You're up unusually early." Matt stated as he walked into the kitchen

"Unless-"Sue started grabbing the Cornflakes from the press "-you didn't sleep at all." She knew her sister too well.

"No, I was afraid that you would be killed by vampires. And when I _did_ fall asleep, I had nightmares about the time Mom and Dad were killed." Skye's words slightly slurred from her sleep deprivation

Sue banged the Cornflakes and bowl down on the counter as the table was still smashed "Skye you are going to get some sleep on the plane to Italy even if I have sedate you." She threatened.

"Why do you even want to go? Vampires killed our parents, or don't you remember that!" She asked

"Of course I remember that. It's kinda hard to forget." She spat back before takeing a breath, calming down "I want to go because, uh I don't know..." She struggled to find the right words "I feel a...a pull, I guess, to Marcus."

"A _pull,_ you might have to do better than that." Matt said

"I cant explain!" Sue said exasperated "Lets just leave it at that, all right"

After they had eaten there was a knock on the splintered door "Hello" A strange voice called. It was one of the two that had held Skye last night, Felix Skye was sure he was called. "Were here to collect you and bring you to the airport." He finished

Skye started to growl until Sue thwacked her over the head "Be nice" She warned

Felix and Demetri walked around the corner wearing fitted suites and sunglasses, despite the fact that there was no sun out. They actually reminded Skye of the 'Turks' from Final Fantasy VII. And Felix and Demetri were forever nicknamed Reno and Rude Skye thought.

Since it was light out Skye, Sue and Matt could see what Felix and Demetri looked like. Felix was huge, with muscles bulging everywhere, tall and thick in the shoulders. He defiantly looked strong. He also had short black hair.

Demetri on the other hand had black hair that reached his shoulders, he was also tall but more lean than Felix. Both Vampires had a strange olive complexion which looked at odds with there chalky pallor.

They went into the bank of a black Bentley continental, with windows so tinted that there could be almost no way they could be seen out of.

"In you get please." Demetri asked "Is just a short journey to the airport"

"Im going to die..." Skye mumbled

"Don't be so dramatic" Sue said

"Im not, you try having to be in the same small space as a Vampire with a heightened sense of smell. They smell sweet, sickly sweet. And they burn my nose, like ice." She elaborated

"Try being in our position." Felix said when they were all in the car "you smell like a _dog_"

Skye started to snarl at the back of the seat that Felix was sitting in

"Small space" Sue reminded Skye "calm down, please" She put an arm around her. It worked, Skye was more calm and the snarling stopped.

* * *

It really was a short trip to the airport, well more like a torture for Skye as Felix and Demetri wouldn't let her open the windows, something about 'not being able to risk exposure', and they were in front of the 'Volturi Private Jet'.

'More like the 'Shrin-Ra Private Jet' Skye thought. 'Since I see Felix and Demetri as Turks.'

"How much money do you _have?_" Matt asked jaw metaphorically on the floor.

"A lot" Demetri said "it tends to accumulate after a few hundred years."

The jet was surprisingly spacious. There were a few comfy looking couches lined up on the wall and a few single chairs facing toward each other with a table in-between them. Marcus, Aro and Caius were already seated inside, along with two other's that Skye didn't see the other night, when Skye, Sue, Matt, Felix and Demetri went inside.

Sue went to sit next to Marcus, while Matt sat anywhere that wasn't occupied. Felix and Demetri went into the cockpit obviously flying the plane. Skye on the other hand sat as far away as physically possible, but it didn't really matter as the vampire smell was _everywhere_. From where she sat she evaluated the two new Vampires.

Obviously twins, and around Skye's age, the girl was small, slim and androgynous, with her pale brown hair trimmed short. The wide eyed, full lipped face made an angel look like a gargoyle. Though Skye knew looks could be deceiving.

The boy on the other hand was in a pearl grey suit his hair was darker and his lips not as full, but he was just as lovely.

As soon as Skye laid eyes on him she felt gravity shift. There was a heat flowing through her, not the heat of phasing into a wolf, this was more like a_ glowing_. Everything inside came undone as Skye stared at him, the boy whose name she didn't even know.

Every tie that was holding Skye came loose. Not entirely, just loose. It was like a steel cable was tying her to this strange boy, which was now one of the most important things in her life. Skye didn't know what had happened or why she was tied to him, but she know that she would die for him.

**Sorry for the late update, ive been slightly more focused on my other story, which, if you like this, you may enjoy as well. **

**So yeah I made her imprint...on Alec. I don't like the way when wolves' imprint they are described as not careing about family or pack, only the imprinted. I just feel that it should be like another person has entered there life that they will care for, not that they are the **_**only **_**thing they care for. So im doing it this way. **

**I may change it so she doesn't imprint, it depends on how readers react to it, though I'll leave it this way for now. **

**Please review.**


End file.
